This disclosure relates to uses of halo active aromatic sulfonamide organic compounds which have enhanced biocidal properties and minimal side effects. In a broad context, this disclosure concerns the use of halo active sulfonamide compounds to arrest or kill the growth of living organisms, particularly microorganisms. It may also be used as a fungicide or pesticide.
When the halo active aromatic sulfonamide compounds of this disclosure are used, solutions of the sulfonamide compound are brought into contact with an area affected by microorganisms. This contact is usually affected by spraying, washing, dipping, and/or mixing in such a manner as to contact the affected area, surface, or substrate with an aqueous formulation of the desired sulfonamide compound or a blended mixture of same.